KND Pokémon
by PrincessofKingdomHearts16
Summary: This is just like my WD Pokémon list.
1. Bio

**These are Pokémon that they will have by the end of the story. They don't have all of these Pokémon but either have the Pokémon's first form or haven't caught them yet. The Pokémon will evolve during the crossover story I make.**

* * *

Erika(Numbuh 0.6/7's)Pokémon: Sylveon(Sylvie), Primarina(Shiny, Melody), Togekiss(Toto), Ribombee(Shiny, Ribombee), Mimikyu(Yuyu), Mega Diancie(Diamond).

Other: Egg, Bruce's Mega Aggron, David's Mega Gallade, Ashley's Mega Altaria, Lenny's Mega Beedrill, Constance's Mega Lopunny.

* * *

Constance(Numbuh 0.5's)Pokémon: Shiny Illumise, Shiny Miltank, Shiny Jellicent, Shiny Nidoqueen, Shiny Mandibuzz, Shiny Ninetales.

Other: Erika's Blue Flower Floette(Shiny, Roro).

* * *

Lenny(Numbuh 0.4's)Pokémon: Shiny Volbeat, Shiny Tauros, Shiny Jellicent, Shiny Nidoking, Shiny Braviary, Shiny Arcanine.

Other: Erika's Dodrio(Shiny, Dody).

* * *

Ashley(Numbuh 0.3's)Pokémon: Shiny Illumise, Shiny Miltank, Shiny Jellicent, Shiny Nidoqueen, Shiny Mandibuzz, Shiny Ninetales.

Other: Erika's Delcatty(Shiny, Coco).

* * *

David(Numbuh 0.2's)Pokémon: Shiny Volbeat, Shiny Tauros, Shiny Jellicent, Shiny Nidoking, Shiny Braviary, Shiny Arcanine.

Other: Erika Meowstic(Shiny, Mimi).

* * *

Bruce(Numbuh 0.1's)Pokémon: Shiny Volbeat, Shiny Tauros, Shiny Jellicent, Shiny Nidoking, Shiny Braviary, Shiny Arcanine.

Other: Erika's Marowak(Shiny, Bonee).

* * *

Nigel(Numbuh 1's)Pokémon: Mega Absol(Shiny), Flygon, Mega Blastoise, Flareon, Silvally, Luxray.

* * *

Hoagie(Numbuh 2's)Pokémon: Snorlax, Emolga(Shiny), Mega Venusaur, Vaporeon, Mamoswine and Swalot.

* * *

Kuki(Numbuh 3's)Pokémon: Mega Audino(Audrey), Espeon(Shiny, VeeVee), Bewear(Fluffy), Cherrim(Cherry), Swanna(Grace), Ambipom(Ambi).

* * *

Wally(Numbuh 4's)Pokémon: Exploud, Mega Charizard X(Shiny), Crabominable, Jolteon, Golduck and Ferrothorn.

* * *

Abigail(Numbuh 5's)Pokémon: Herdier(Hound), Glaceon(Icy), Mega Heracross(Hercules), Starmie(Shiny, Spiral), Unfezant(Quail), Tsareena(Lady).

* * *

Chad(Numbuh 274's)Pokémon: Hakamo-o, Crobat, Mega Sableye, Dewott, Rapidash(Shiny), Mega Secptile.

* * *

Cree's Pokémon: Vileplume, Umbreon, Infernape(Shiny), Milotic, Mismagius, Mega Garchomp.

* * *

Lizzie's Pokémon: Servine(Shiny), Comfey, Leafeon, Lilligant, Jumpluff, Deerling.

* * *

Rachel(Numbuh 362's)Pokémon: Reuniclus(Shiny, Celly), Budew(Rosebud), Fletchinder(Fletchy), Gorebyss(Pearl), Blitzle(Blitz), Dragonair(Ryu).

* * *

Fanny(Numbuh 86's)Pokémon: Mega Kangaskhan, Vespiquen(Shiny), Jynx, Steenee, Happiny, Latias.

* * *

Patton(Numbuh 60's)Pokémon: Mega Scizor(Shiny), Beartic, Aurorus, Mienshao, Mudsdale, Latios.

* * *

Tommy(Numbuh T's)Pokémon: Trumbeak, Klefki, Foongus, Totodile, Slugma(Shiny), Joltik.

* * *

Lee(Numbuh 83's)Pokémon: Archen, Grubbin, Tympole, Snover, Cyndaquil, Girafarig(Shiny).

* * *

Sonia(Numbuh 84's)Pokémon: Poliwag(Poli, Shiny), Jigglypuff(Pinky), Teddiursa(Berry), Chikorita(Meadow), Oricorio(Pom-Pom Style, Joy), Fennekin(Daphne).

* * *

Father's Pokémon: Umbreon, Zoroark, Aegislash(Shiny), Chandelure(Shiny), Incineroar, Yveltal.

* * *

Mother's Pokémon: Sylveon, Blue Flower Florges, Mega Gardevoir, Whimsicott, Primarina, Xerneas(Shiny).


	2. Erika's Pokémon

Name: Egg-Eevee-Sylveon

Nickname: Sylvie

LV: ?

Ability: Anticipation-Pixilate

Type: Normal-Fairy

Gender: Female

Attacks: Iron Tail, Shadow Ball, Draining Kiss, Attract, Sing, Moonblast, Dazzling Gleam, Swift, Return and Hyper Voice.

Ball: Love Ball

Capsule: Pink Hearts

Compatible Z-Moves: Corkscrew Crash, Never-Ending Nightmare, Twinkle Tackle and Breakneck Blitz.

* * *

Name: Egg-Popplio-Brionne-Primarina(Shiny)

Nickname: Melody

LV: ?

Ability: Torrent

Type: Water-Water/Fairy

Gender: Female

Attacks: Sparkling Aria, Bubblebeam, Sing, Hyper Voice, Dazzling Gleam, Psychic, Shadow Ball, Hydro Pump, Ice Beam and Energy Ball

Ball: Love Ball

Capsule: Blue Lines and Yellow Music Notes

Compatible Z-Moves: Oceanic Operetta, Hydro Vortex, Breakneck Blitz, Twinkle Tackle, Shattered Psyche, Never-Ending Nightmare, Subzero Slammer and Bloom Doom.

* * *

Name: Egg-Togepi-Togetic-Togekiss

Nickname: Toto

LV: ?

Ability: Serene Grace

Type: Fairy-Fairy/Flying

Gender: Female

Attacks: Air Slash, Sky Attack, Metronome, Aura Sphere, Psychic, Flamethrower, Safeguard, Sweet Kiss, Charm and Silver Wind.

Ball: Love Ball

Capsule: Rainbow Stars

Compatible Z-Moves: Supersonic Skystrike, Breakneck Blitz, All-Out Pummeling, Shattered Psyche, Inferno Overdrive and Savage Spin-Out.

* * *

Name: Cutiefly-Ribombee

Nickname: Ribbon

LV: ?

Ability: Honey Gather

Type: Bug/Fairy

Gender: Female

Attacks: Moonblast, Pollen Puff, Draining Kiss, Bug Buzz, Psychic, Attract, Energy Ball, Silver Wind, Protect and Quiver Dance.

Ball: Love Ball

Capsule: Pink Flower Petals

Compatible Z-Moves: Twinkle Tackle, Savage Spin-Out, Shattered Psyche and Bloom Doom.

* * *

Name: Mimikyu

Nickname: Yuyu

LV: ?

Ability: Disguise

Type: Fairy/Ghost

Gender: Male

Attacks: Shadow Claw, Shadow Ball, Play Rough, Thunder Wave, Thunderbolt, Dark Pulse, Slash, Hone Claws, Protect and Pain Split.

Ball: Love Ball

Capsule: Purple Fog

Compatible Z-Moves: Never-Ending Nightmare, Twinkle Tackle, Gigavolt Havoc, Black Hole Eclipse and Breakneck Blitz.

* * *

Name: Diancie-Mega Diancie

Nickname: Diamond

LV: ?

Ability: Clear Body-Magic Bounce

Type: Fairy/Rock

Gender: Unknown

Attacks: Diamond Storm, Moonblast, Dazzling Gleam, Reflect, Stone Edge, Light Screen, Power Gem, Nature Power, Calm Mind and Rock Slide.

Ball: Cherish Ball

Capsule: Pink Bubbles

Compatible Z-Moves: Continental Crush, Twinkle Tackle and Breakneck Blitz.

* * *

Name: Lairon-Aggron-Mega Aggron

LV: ?

Ability: Sturdy-Filter(Mega Aggron)

Type: Rock/Steel-Steel(Mega Aggron)

Gender: Male

Attacks: Iron Defense, Rock Slide, Flash Cannon, Stone Edge, Iron Tail, Protect, Strength, Dig, Rock Smash and Earthquake.

Ball: Heavy Ball

Compatible Z-Moves: Continental Crush, Corkscrew Crash, Breakneck Blitz, Tectonic Rage and All-Out Pummeling.

* * *

Name: Kirlia-Gallade-Mega Gallade

LV: ?

Ability: Synchronize-Steadfast-Inner Focus(Mega Gallade)

Type: Psychic/Fairy-Psychic/Fighting(Mega Gallade)

Gender: Male

Attacks: Psychic, Shadow Ball, Hypnosis, Dream Eater, Dazzling Gleam, Energy Ball, Thunder Punch, Ice Punch, Fire Punch and Calm Mind.

Ball: Fast Ball

Compatible Z-Moves: Shattered Psyche, Never-Ending Nightmare, Twinkle Tackle, Bloom Doom, Gigavolt Havoc, Subzero Slammer and Inferno Overdrive.

* * *

Name: Swablu-Altaria-Mega Altaria

Nickname: Nimbus

LV: ?

Ability: Natural Cure-Pixilate(Mega Altaria)

Type: Normal/Flying-Dragon/Flying-Dragon/Fairy(Mega Altaria)

Gender: Female

Attacks: Fly, Dragon Pulse, Moonblast, Hyper Voice, Safeguard, Protect, Air Slash, Sky Attack, Mirror Move and Roost.

Ball: Moon Ball

Compatible Z-Moves: Supersonic Skystrike, Devastating Drake, Twinkle Tackle and Breakneck Blitz.

* * *

Name: Weedle-Kakuna-Beedrill-Mega Beedrill

LV: ?

Ability: Shield Dust-Shed Skin-Swarm-Adaptability(Mega Beedrill)

Type: Big Poison

Gender: Male

Attacks: Poison Jab, Agility, Fell Stinger, Drill Run, Cut, Protect, Double Team, Sludge Bomb, X-Scissor and False Swipe.

Ball: Friend Ball

Compatible Z-Moves: Acid Downpour, Savage Spin-Out, Tectonic Rage and Breakneck Blitz.

* * *

Name: Buneary-Lopunny-Mega Lopunny

Nickname: Bunny

LV: ?

Ability: Cute Charm-Scrappy(Mega Lopunny)

Type: Normal-Normal/Fighting(Mega Lopunny)

Gender: Female

Attacks: Thunderbolt, Ice Beam, Fire Punch, Dizzy Punch, Bounce, Protect, Shadow Ball, Round, Healing Wish and Quick Attack.

Ball: Level Ball

Compatible Z-Moves: Gigavolt Havoc, Subzero Slammer, Inferno Overdrive, Breakneck Blitz, Supersonic Skystrike and Never-Ending Nightmare.

* * *

In Box: Venusaur, Charizard, Blastoise, Meganium, Typhlosion, Fealigatr, Sceptile, Blaziken, Swampert, Torterra, Infernape, Empoleon, Serperior, Emboar, Samurott, Chesnaught, Delphox, Greninja, Decidueye, Incineroar, Butterfree, Beautifly, Fancy Pattern Vivillon, Ditto, Shiny Dratini, Smoochum, Pikachu, Kirlia, Munna, Swirlix, Spritzee, Mawile, Seel, Drifloon, Froslass and Furret.

Traded Away: Cubone(Bonee/with Bruce), Espurr(Mimi/with David), Skitty(Coco/with Ashley), Doduo(Dody/with Lenny), Blue Flower Flabébé(Roro/with Constance).

Received: Bruce's Lairon, David' Kirlia, Nimbus, Lenny's Weedle, Bunny.

At home/treehouse: Minccino, Chimecho, Egg.

Status Unknown: Teddiursa, Combee, Spheal, Oddish.

Released: Pidove(x20), Fletchling(x15), Hoppip, Petilil, Cottonee, Wynaut, Igglybuff, Cleffa.

In training: None.

Befriended: Celebi, Jirachi, Uxie, Azelf, Mesprit, Manaphy, Phione, Shaymin, Meloetta, Victini.

Temporary: Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Suicune, Entei, Raikou.


	3. Ashley & Constance

Name: Illumise(Shiny)

LV: ?

Ability: Prankster

Type: Bug

Gender: Female

Attacks: Helping Hand, Moonlight, Bug Buzz, Play Rough, Wish, Zen Headbutt, Dazzling Gleam, Attract, Protect and Thunderbolt.

Ball: Pokéball

* * *

Name: Miltank(Shiny)

LV: ?

Ability: Thick Fat

Type: Normal

Gender: Female

Attacks: Attract, Rollout, Milk Drink, Body Slam, Heal Bell, Captivate, Zen Headbutt, Fire Punch, Thunder Punch and Ice Punch.

Ball: Pokéball

* * *

Name: Frillish-Jellicent

LV: ?

Ability: Cursed Body

Type: Water/Ghost

Gender: Female

Attacks: Sludge Bomb, Hail, Blizzard, Hydro Pump, Water Spout, Surf, Rain Dance, Shadow Ball, Hex and Will-O-Wisp.

Ball: Pokéball

* * *

Name: Nidoran-Nidorina-Nidoqueen(Shiny)

LV: ?

Ability: Poison Point

Type: Poison-Poison/Ground

Gender: Female

Attacks: Earth Power, Body Slam, Ice Beam, Thunderbolt, Flamethrower, Protect, Focus Energy, Charm, Sludge Bomb and Sludge Wave.

Ball: Pokéball

* * *

Name: Vullaby-Mandibuzz(Shiny)

LV: ?

Ability: Big Pecks

Type: Dark/Flying

Gender: Female

Attacks: Fly, Air Slash, Bone Rush, Punishment, Brave Bird, Roost, Protect, Dark Pulse, Mirror Move and Hidden Power.

Ball: Pokéball

* * *

Name: Vulpix-Ninetales(Shiny)

LV: ?

Ability: Drought

Type: Fire

Gender: Female

Attacks: Solarbeam, Secret Power, Flamethrower, Fire Blast, Energy Ball, Calm Mind, Attract, Safeguard, Protect and Dark Pulse.

Ball: Pokéball

* * *

Name: Skitty-Delcatty(Shiny)

Nickname: Coco

LV: ?

Ability: Cute Charm

Type: Normal

Gender: Female

Attacks: Thunderbolt, Ice Beam, Iron Tail, Solarbeam, Safeguard, Sunny Day, Play Rough, Hyper Voice, Disarming Voice and Assist.

Ball: Love Ball

Capsule: Purple Hearts

Compatible Z-Moves: Gigavolt Havoc, Subzero Slammer, Corkscrew Crash, Bloom Doom, Twinkle Tackle and Breakneck Blitz.

* * *

Name: Flabébé-Floette(Shiny)

Nickname: Roro

LV: ?

Ability: Flower Veil

Type: Fairy

Gender: Female

Attacks: Energy Ball, Nature Power, Petal Blizzard, Moonblast, Dazzling Gleam, Attract, Wish, Psychic, Aromatherapy and Grassy Terrain.

Ball: Love Ball

Capsule: Purple Flower Petals

Compatible Z-Moves: Bloom Doom, Twinkle Tackle and Shattered Psyche.

* * *

In Box: None

Traded Away: Nimbus(Ashley), Bunny(Constance).

Received: Erika's Skitty(Ashley), Erika's Blue Flower Flabébé.

At Moonbase: Ashley- Fomantis(Luma), Furret(Stripes), Walo(Wailmer), Litleo(Lisa), Shiny Goomy(Glow). Constance- Leavanny(Su), Shiny Staravia(Ace), Seadra(Kiki), Magby(Maggie), Shuppet(Marionette).

Status Unknown: Other Pokémon caught since joining the KND.

Released: None

In training: None

Befriended: None

Temporary: Volbeat, Tauros, Jellicent, Nidoking, Braviary, Aracanine.


	4. Bruce, David and Lenny's Pokémon

Name: Volbeat(Shiny)

LV: ?

Ability: Prankster

Type: Bug

Gender: Male

Attacks: Helping Hand, Moonlight, Bug Buzz, Play Rough, Wish, Zen Headbutt, Dazzling Gleam, Attract, Protect and Thunderbolt.

Ball: Pokéball

* * *

Name: Tauros(Shiny)

LV: ?

Ability: Intimidate

Type: Normal

Gender: Male

Attacks: Horn Attack, Work Up, Rest, Zen Headbutt, Payback, Bulldoze, Iron Head, Protect, Rock Slide and Earthquake.

Ball: Pokéball

* * *

Name: Frillish-Jellicent

LV: ?

Ability: Cursed Body

Type: Water/Ghost

Gender: Male

Attacks: Sludge Bomb, Hail, Blizzard, Hydro Pump, Water Spout, Surf, Rain Dance, Shadow Ball, Hex and Will-O-Wisp.

Ball: Pokéball

* * *

Name: Nidoran-Nidorino-Nidoking(Shiny)

LV: ?

Ability: Poison Point

Type: Poison-Poison/Ground

Gender: Male

Attacks: Earth Power, Body Slam, Ice Beam, Thunderbolt, Flamethrower, Protect, Focus Energy, Charm, Sludge Bomb and Sludge Wave.

Ball: Pokéball

* * *

Name: Rufflet-Braviary

LV: ?

Ability: Keen Eye

Type: Normal/Flying

Gender: Male

Attacks: Fly, Air Slash, Crush Claw, Sky Drop, Protect, Slash, Hone Claws, Steel Wing, Aerial Ace and Shadow Claw.

Ball: Pokéball

* * *

Name: Growlithe-Arcanine

LV: ?

Ability: Intimidate

Type: Fire

Gender: Male

Attacks: Fire Fang, Thunder Fang, Flamethrower, Morning Sun, Dragon Pulse, Extreme Speed, Flame Wheel, Flame Charge, Protect and Sunny Day.

Ball: Pokéball

* * *

Name: Cubone-Marowak(Shiny)

Nickname: Bonee

LV: ?

Ability: Lightning Rod

Type: Ground

Gender: Male

Attacks: Bone Club, Boomerang, Bone Rush, Headbutt, Iron Head, Power-Up Punch, Flamethrower, Thunder Punch, Smack Down and Protect.

Ball: Love Ball

Compatible Z-Moves: Tectonic Rage, Breakneck Blitz, Corkscrew Crash, All-Out Pummeling, Inferno Overdrive, Gigavolt Havoc and Continental Crush.

* * *

Name: Espurr-Meowstic(Shiny)

Nickname: Mimi

LV: ?

Ability: Keen Eye

Type: Psychic

Gender: Female

Attacks: Thunderbolt, Psychic, Energy Ball, Dark Pulse, Disarming Voice, Attract, Protect, Light Screen, Calm Mind and Hidden Power.

Ball: Love Ball

Compatible Z-Moves: Gigavolt Havoc, Shattered Psyche, Bloom Doom, Black Hole Eclipse, Twinkle Tackle and Breakneck Blitz.

* * *

Name: Doduo-Dodrio(Shiny)

Nickname: Dody

LV: ?

Ability: Early Bird

Type: Normal/Flying

Gender: Male

Attacks: Fly, Mirror Move, Drill Peck, Agility, Roost, Tri Attack, Protect, Steel Wing, Sky Attack and Facade.

Ball: Love Ball

Compatible Z-Moves: Supersonic Skystrike, Breakneck Blitz and Corkscrew Crash.

* * *

In Box: None

Traded Away: Lairon(Bruce), Kirlia(David), Weedle(Lenny).

Received: Erika's Cubone(Bruce), Erika's Espurr(David), Erika's Doduo(Lenny).

At Moonbase: Bruce- Aerodactyl, Pansear, Araquanid, Morelull, Shiny Heliolisk. David- Shiny Lapras, Drifblim, Flaaffy, Skiddo, Litten. Lenny- Rotom, Salazzle, Lycanroc, Froakie, Quilladin.

Status Unknown: Other Pokémon caught since joining the KND.

Released: None

In training: None

Befriended: None

Temporary: Illumise, Miltank, Jellicent, Nidoqueen, Mandibuzz, Ninetales.


	5. Nigel(Numbuh 1)'s Pokémon

Name: Egg-Absol-Mega Absol

LV: ?

Ability: Justified-Magic Bounce(Mega Absol)

Type: Dark

Gender: Female

Attacks: Dark Pulse, Hyper Voice, Perish Song, Psycho Cut, Protect, Swords Dance, Razor Wind, Flamethrower, Thunderbolt and Iron Tail.

Ball: Ultra Ball

Compatible Z-Moves: Black Hole Eclipse, Breakneck Blitz, Shattered Psyche, Inferno Overdrive, Gigavolt Havoc and Corkscrew Crash.

* * *

Name: Trapinch-Vibrava-Flygon

LV: ?

Ability: Levitate

Type: Ground-Ground/Dragon

Gender: Male

Attacks: Fly, Draco Meteor, Dragon Pulse, Fissure, Earthquake, Dragon Rush, Hyper Beam, Sandstorm, Steel Wing and Brutal Swing.

Ball: Ultra Ball

Compatible Z-Moves: Supersonic Skystrike, Devastating Drake, Tectonic Rage, Breakneck Blitz, Corkscrew Crash and Black Hole Eclipse.

* * *

Name: Squirtle-Wartortle-Blastoise-Mega Blastoise

LV: ?

Ability: Torrent-Mega Launcher(Mega Blastoise)

Type: Water

Gender: Male

Attacks:Hydro Pump, Hydro Cannon, Flash Cannon, Surf, Protect, Iron Defense, Rock Slide, Dark Pulse, Ice Beam and Earthquake.

Ball: Ultra Ball

Compatible Z-Moves: Hydro Vortex, Corkscrew Crash, Continental Crush, Black Hole Eclipse, Subzero Slammer and Tectonic Rage.

* * *

Name: Eevee-Flareon

LV: ?

Ability: Adaptability-Flash Fire

Type: Normal-Fire

Gender: Male

Attacks: Dig, Swift, Iron Tail, Flamethrower, Lava Plume, Sunny Day, Heat Wave, Rock Smash, Protect and Scary Face.

Ball: Ultra Ball

Compatible Z-Moves: Tectonic Rage, Breakneck Blitz, Corkscrew Crash, Inferno Overdrive and All-Out Pummeling.

* * *

Name: Type:Null-Silvally

LV: ?

Ability: Battle Armor-RKS System

Type: Normal

Gender: Unknown

Attacks: Multi-Attack, Protect, Thunder Fang, Fire Fang, Poison Fang, Ice Fang, Crunch, Iron Head, Air Slash and Tri Attack.

Ball: Ultra Ball

Compatible Z-Moves: Breakneck Blitz, Gigavolt Havoc, Inferno Overdrive, Acid Downpour, Subzero Slammer, Black Hole Eclipse, Corkscrew Crash and Supersonic Skystrike.

* * *

Name: Shinx-Luxio-Luxray

LV: ?

Ability: Rivalry

Type: Electric

Gender: Male

Attacks: Charge, Discharge, Rain Dance, Thunder, Protect, Charge Beam, Thunderbolt, Double Team, Ice Fang and Strength.

Ball: Ultra Ball

Compatible Z-Moves: Gigavolt Havoc, Subzero Slammer and Breakneck Blitz.

* * *

In Box: Other Pokémon captured since joining the KND.

Traded Away: None

Received: None

At home/treehouse: None

Status Unknown: None

Released: Unknown

In training: Zigzagoon

Befriended: None

Temporary: Numbuh 2's Emolga, Numbuh 4's Jolteon.


	6. Hoagie(Numbuh 2)'s Pokémon

Name: Munchlax-Snorlax

LV: ?

Ability: Immunity

Type: Normal

Gender: Male

Attacks: Rest, Snore, Protect, Heavy Slam, High Horsepower, Defense Curl, Giga Impact, Sleep Talk, Protect and Hyper Beam.

Ball: Heavy Ball

Compatible Z-Moves: Corkscrew Crash, Tectonic Rage, Pulverizing Pancake and Breakneck Blitz.

* * *

Name: Emolga(Shiny)

LV: ?

Ability: Static

Type: Electric/Flying

Gender: Female

Attacks: Volt Switch, Electro Ball, Attract, Protect, Acrobatics, Agility, Light Screen, Flash, Aerial Ace and Shock Wave.

Ball: Heavy Ball

Compatible Z-Moves: Gigavolt Havoc and Supersonic Skystrike.

* * *

Name: Bulbasaur-Ivysaur-Venusaur-Mega Venusaur

LV: ?

Ability: Overgrow-(Mega Venusaur)

Type: Grass/Poison

Gender: Male

Attacks: Sunny Day, Solarbeam, Synthesis, Giga Drain, Energy Ball, Petal Dance, Petal Blizzard, Toxic, Sludge Bomb and Venoshock.

Ball: Heavy Ball

Compatible Z-Moves: Bloom Doom and Acid Downpour.

* * *

Name: Eevee-Vaporeon

LV: ?

Ability: Run Away-Water Absorb

Type: Normal-Water

Gender: Male

Attacks: Surf, Dive, Waterfall, Protect, Bubblebeam, Rain Dance, Aqua Tail, Aqua Ring, Muddy Water and Last Resort.

Ball: Heavy Ball

Compatible Z-Moves: Hydro Vortex and Breakneck Blitz.

* * *

Name: Swinub-Piloswine-Mamoswine

LV: ?

Ability: Thick Fat

Type: Ice/Ground

Gender: Male

Attacks: Earthquake, Ice Shard, Blizzard, Hail, Protect, Rock Slide, Ice Beam, Avalanche, Freeze-Dry, Bulldoze and Ancient Power.

Ball: Heavy Ball

Compatible Z-Moves: Tectonic Rage, Subzero Slammer and Continental Crush.

* * *

Name: Gulpin-Swalot

LV: ?

Ability: Liquid Ooze

Type: Poison

Gender: Male

Attacks: Stockpile, Swallow, Spit Up, Protect, Sludge Bomb, Toxic, Sludge Wave, Gunk Shot, Venoshock and Shadow Ball.

Ball: Heavy Ball

Compatible Z-Moves: Acid Downpour and Never-Ending Nightmare.

* * *

In Box: Other Pokémon captured since joining the KND.

Traded Away: None

Received: None

At home/treehouse: None

Status Unknown: None

Released: Unknown

In training: Pidgey, Hoothoot, Murkrow, Taillow, Starly, Mothim, Pidove, Fletchling.

Befriended: None

Temporary: Numbuh 1's Absol, Toto, Grace, Quail.


	7. Kuki(Numbuh 3)'s Pokémon

Name: Audino-Mega Audino

Nickname: Audrey

LV: ?

Ability: Healer

Type: Normal-Normal/Fairy(Mega Audino)

Gender: Female

Attacks: Disarming Voice, Last Resort, Ice Beam, Thunder Punch, Fire Punch, Play Nice, Attract, Dazzling Gleam, Protect and Draining Kiss.

Ball: Luxury Ball

Compatible Z-Moves: Twinkle Tackle, Breakneck Blitz, Subzero Slammer, Gigavolt Havoc and Inferno Overdrive.

* * *

Name: Eevee-Espeon(Shiny)

Nickname: VeeVee

LV: ?

Ability: Run Away-Magic Bounce

Type: Normal-Psychic

Gender: Female

Attacks: Psychic, Morning Sun, Shadow Ball, Iron Tail, Swift, Hyper Voice, Zap Cannon, Light Screen, Return and Dazzling Gleam.

Ball: Luxury Ball

Compatible Z-Moves: Shattered Psyche, Never-Ending Nightmare, Corkscrew Crash, Breakneck Blitz, Gigavolt Havoc and Twinkle Tackle.

* * *

Name: Stufful-Bewear

Nickname: Fluffy

LV: ?

Ability: Fluffy

Type: Normal/Fighting

Gender: Female

Attacks: Strength, Brutal Swing, Protect, Hammer Arm, Pain Split, Return, Rock Smash, Focus Blast, Stomping Tantrum and Ice Punch.

Ball: Luxury Ball

Compatible Z-Moves: Breakneck Blitz, Black Hole Eclipse, All-Out Pummeling, Tectonic Rage and Subzero Slammer.

* * *

Name: Cherubi-Cherrim

Nickname: Cherry

LV: ?

Ability: Chlorophyll-Flower Gift

Type: Grass

Gender: Female

Attacks: Solarbeam, Sunny Day, Petal Blizzard, Energy Ball, Protect, Dazzling Gleam, Nature Power, Flash, Morning Sun and Weather Ball.

Ball: Luxury Ball

Compatible Z-Moves: Bloom Doom, Twinkle Tackle and Breakneck Blitz.

* * *

Name: Ducklett-Swanna

Nickname: Grace

LV: ?

Ability: Keen Eye

Type: Water/Flying

Gender: Female

Attacks: Fly, Aqua Ring, Bubblebeam, Air Slash, Feather Dance, Rain Dance, Protect, Roost, Surf and Echoed Voice.

Ball: Luxury Ball

Compatible Z-Moves: Supersonic Skystrike, Hydro Vortex and Breakneck Blitz.

* * *

Name: Aipom-Ambipom

Nickname: Ambi

LV: ?

Ability: Pickup

Type: Normal

Gender: Male

Attacks: Swift, Double Hit, Double Team, Protect, Focus Punch, Dual Chop, Tickle, Screech, Aerial Ace and Hidden Power.

Ball: Luxury Ball

Compatible Z-Moves: Breakneck Blitz, All-Out Pummeling, Devastating Drake and Supersonic Skystrike.

* * *

In Box: Other Pokémon captured since joining the KND.

Traded Away: None

Received: None

At home/treehouse: Skitty

Status Unknown: None

Released: Unknown

In training: Pansage, Pansear, Panpour.

Befriended: Unknown

Temporary: Melody, Numbuh 4's Psyduck, Numbuh 1's Shinx.


	8. Wally(Numbuh 4)'s Pokémon

Name: Whismur-Loudred-Exploud

LV: ?

Ability: Scrappy

Type: Normal

Gender: Male

Attacks: Hyper Voice, Screech, Fire Punch, Ice Punch, Thunder Punch, Power-Up Punch, Retaliate, Echoed Voice, Rest and Snore.

Ball: Nest Ball

Compatible Z-Moves: Breakneck Blitz, Inferno Overdrive, Subzero Slammer, Gigavolt Havoc and All-Out Pummeling.

* * *

Name: Charmander-Charmeleon-Charizard-Mega Charizard X

LV: ?

Ability: Blaze-Tough Claws(Mega Charizard X)

Type: Fire-Fire/Flying-Fire/Dragon(Mega Charizard X)

Gender: Male

Attacks: Fly, Flamethrower, Blast Burn, Fire Blast, Metal Claw, Heat Wave, Dragon Pulse, Air Slash, Inferno and Flare Blitz.

Ball: Nest Ball

Compatible Z-Moves: Supersonic Skystrike, Inferno Overdrive, Corkscrew Crash and Devastating Drake.

* * *

Name: Crabrawler-Crabominable

LV: ?

Ability: Iron Fist

Type: Fighting-Ice/Fighting

Gender: Male

Attacks: Ice Punch, Bubblebeam, Iron Defense, Reversal, Avalanche, Dizzy Punch, Dynamic Punch, Power-Up Punch, Scald and Rock Slide.

Ball: Nest Ball

Compatible Z-Moves: Subzero Slammer, Hydro Vortex, All-Out Pummeling, Breakneck Blitz and Continental Crush.

* * *

Name: Eevee-Jolteon

LV: ?

Ability: Run Away-Volt Absorb

Type: Normal-Electric

Gender: Male

Attacks: Agility, Thunderbolt, Shadow Ball, Iron Tail, Dig, Double Kick, Thunder, Discharge, Quick Attack and Rain Dance.

Ball: Nest Ball

Compatible Z-Moves: Gigavolt Havoc, Never-Ending Nightmare, Corkscrew Crash, Tectonic Rage, All-Out Pummeling and Breakneck Blitz.

* * *

Name: Psyduck-Golduck

LV: ?

Ability: Damp

Type: Water

Gender: Male

Attacks: Surf, Hydro Pump, Zen Headbutt, Water Pulse, Screech, Shadow Claw, Psychic, Focus Blast, Facade and Hyper Beam.

Ball: Nest Ball

Compatible Z-Moves: Hydro Vortex, Shattered Psyche, Never-Ending Nightmare, All-Out Pummeling and Breakneck Blitz.

* * *

Name: Ferroseed-Ferrothorn

LV: ?

Ability: Iron Barbs

Type: Grass/Steel

Gender: Male

Attacks: Flash Cannon, Energy Ball, Power Whip, Iron Defense, Hone Claws, Strength, Iron Head, Rock Climb, Thunderbolt and Poison Jab.

Ball: Nest Ball

Compatible Z-Moves: Corkscrew Crash, Bloom Doom, Breakneck Blitz, Gigavolt Havoc and Acid Downpour.

* * *

In Box: Other Pokémon captured since joining the KND.

Traded Away: None

Received: None

At home/treehouse: None

Status Unknown: None

Released: Farfetch'd

In training: Rattata

Befriended: None

Temporary: Ambi, Sylvie, Hercules and Numbuh 1's Flygon.


	9. Abigail(Numbuh 5)'s Pokémon

Name: Lillipup-Herdier

Nickname: Hound

LV: ?

Ability: Pickup-Intimidate

Type: Normal

Gender: Male

Attacks: Work Up, Play Rough, Roar, Protect, Surf, Crunch, Double Team, Return, Shadow Ball and Thunderbolt.

Ball: Quick Ball

Compatible Z-Moves: Twinkle Tackle, Hydro Vortex, Black Hole Eclipse, Breakneck Blitz, Never-Ending Nightmare and Gigavolt Havoc.

* * *

Name: Eevee-Glaceon

Nickname: Icy

LV: ?

Ability: Adaptability-Snow Cloak

Type: Normal-Ice

Gender: Female

Attacks: Barrier, Ice Shard, Ice Beam, Iron Tail, Hail, Ice Fang, Aqua Tail, Blizzard, Shadow Ball and Mirror Coat.

Ball: Quick Ball

Compatible Z-Moves: Subzero Slammer, Corkscrew Crash, Hydro Vortex and Never-Ending Nightmare.

* * *

Name: Heracross-Mega Heracross

Nickname: Hercules

LV: ?

Ability: Guts-Skill Link(Mega Heracross)

Type: Bug/Fighting

Gender: Male

Attacks: Strength, Rock Smash, Megahorn, Protect, Dig, Night Slash, Aerial Ace, Bulk Up, Venoshock and Focus Blast.

Ball: Quick Ball

Compatible Z-Moves: Breakneck Blitz, All-Out Pummeling, Savage Spin-Out, Tectonic Rage, Black Hole Eclipse, Supersonic Skystrike and Acid Downpour.

* * *

Name: Starmie(Shiny)

Nickname: Spiral

LV: ?

Ability: Natural Cure

Type: Water-Water/Psychic

Gender: Unknown

Attacks: Thunderbolt, Dazzling Gleam, Surf, Psychic, Protect, Hydro Pump, Light Screen, Recover, Power Gem and Shadow Ball.

Ball: Quick Ball

Compatible Z-Moves: Gigavolt Havoc, Twinkle Tackle, Hydro Vortex, Shattered Psyche, Continental Crush and Never-Ending Nightmare.

* * *

Name: Pidove-Tranquill-Unfezant

Nickname: Quail

LV: ?

Ability: Big Pecks

Type: Normal/Flying

Gender: Male

Attacks: Fly, Roost, Steel Wing, Brave Bird, Aerial Ace, Protect, Razor Wind, Echoed Voice, U-turn and Sky Attack.

Ball: Quick Ball

Compatible Z-Moves: Supersonic Skystrike, Corkscrew Crash, Breakneck Blitz and Savage Spin-Out.

* * *

Name: Bounsweet-Steenee-Tsareena

Nickname: Lady

LV: ?

Ability: Sweet Veil

Type: Grass

Gender: Female

Attacks: Trop Kick, Energy Ball, Magical Leaf, Protect, Sunny Day, Solarbeam, Captivate, Leaf Storm, High Jump Kick and Teeter Dance.

Ball: Quick Ball

Compatible Z-Moves: Bloom Doom and All-Out Pummeling.

* * *

In Box: Other Pokémon captured since joining the KND.

Traded Away: None

Received: None

At home/treehouse: None

Status Unknown: Unknown

Released: Butterfree

In training: Growlithe

Befriended: Mudbray

Temporary: Cherry, Numbuh 2's Munchlax, Numbuh 4's Eevee.


	10. Chad's Pokémon

Name: Egg-Jangmo-o-Hakamo-o

LV: ?

Ability: Soundproof

Type: Dragon-Dragon/Fighting

Gender: Female

Attacks: Iron Defense, Screech, Sky Uppercut, Work Up, Headbutt, Focus Blast and Dragon Tail.

Ball: Premier Ball

Compatible Z-Moves: All-Out Pummeling, Breakneck Blitz and Devastating Drake.

* * *

Name: Zubat-Golbat-Crobat

LV: ?

Ability: Inner Focus

Type: Poison/Flying

Gender: Male

Attacks: Poison Fang, Steel Wing, Air Cutter, Roost, Fly, Venoshock, Cross Poison, Air Slash, Supersonic and Shadow Ball.

Ball: Premier Ball

Compatible Z-Moves: Acid Downpour, Corkscrew Crash, Supersonic Skystrike and Never-Ending Nightmare.

* * *

Name: Sableye-Mega Sableye

LV: ?

Ability: Keen Eye-Magic Bounce(Mega Sableye)

Type: Dark/Ghost

Gender: Male

Attacks: Zen Headbutt, Power Gem, Shadow Ball, Shadow Claw, Foul Play, Fake Out, Dark Pulse, Hidden Power, Toxic and Dazzling Gleam.

Ball: Premier Ball

Compatible Z-Moves: Shattered Psyche, Continental Crush, Never-Ending Nightmare, Black Hole Eclipse, Breakneck Blitz and Twinkle Tackle.

* * *

Name: Oshawott-Dewott

LV: ?

Ability: Torrent

Type: Water

Gender: Male

Attacks: Aqua Jet, Surf, Revenge, X-Scissor, Scald, Ice Beam and Razor Shell.

Ball: Premier Ball

Compatible Z-Moves: Hydro Vortex, All-Out Pummeling, Savage Spin-Out and Subzero Slammer.

* * *

Name: Ponyta-Rapidash(Shiny)

LV: ?

Ability: Flame Body

Type: Fire

Gender: Male

Attacks: Flamethrower, Sunny Day, Solarbeam, Poison Jab, Megahorn, Fury Attack, Flame Wheel, Flame Charge, Bounce and Fire Blast.

Ball: Premier Ball

Compatible Z-Moves: Inferno Overdrive, Bloom Doom, Acid Downpour, Savage Spin-Out and Supersonic Skystrike.

* * *

Name: Treecko-Grovyle-Secptile-Mega Sceptile

LV: ?

Ability: Overgrow-Lightning Rod(Mega Secptile)

Type: Grass-Grass/Dragon(Mega Secptile)

Gender: Male

Attacks: Dual Chop, Leaf Blade, Leaf Storm, Night Slash, Slash, Slam, Agility, Energy Ball, Swords Dance and Rock Slide.

Ball: Premier Ball

Compatible Z-Moves: Devastating Drake, Bloom Doom, Black Hole Eclipse, Breakneck Blitz and Continental Crush.

* * *

In Box: Other Pokémon captured since joining the KND.

Traded Away: None

Received: None

At home/Moonbase: None

Status Unknown: None

Released: Unknown

In training: None

Befriended: None

Temporary: Unknown


	11. Cree's Pokémon

Name: Oddish-Gloom-Vileplume

LV: ?

Ability: Chlorophyll

Type: Grass/Poison

Gender: Female

Attacks: Moonblast, Dazzling Gleam, Petal Blizzard, Sunny Day, Solarbeam, Energy Ball Giga Drain, Toxic, Swords Dance and Attract.

Ball: Dusk Ball

Capsule: Purple Flower Petals

* * *

Name: Eevee-Umbreon

LV: ?

Ability: Run Away-Synchronize

Type: Normal-Dark

Gender: Female

Attacks: Swift, Moonlight, Shadow Ball, Iron Tail, Dark Pulse, Bite, Snarl, Attract, Screech and Psychic.

Ball: Dusk Ball

Capsule: Yellow Stars

* * *

Name: Chimchar-Monferno-Infernape(Shiny)

LV: ?

Ability: Blaze

Type: Fire-Fire/Fighting

Gender: Female

Attacks: Drain Punch, Power-Up Punch, Flamethrower, Flame Wheel, Attract, Calm Mind, Poison Jab, Blaze Kick, Blaze Burn and Fire Punch.

Ball: Dusk Ball

Capsule: Blue Flames

* * *

Name: Feebas-Milotic

LV: ?

Ability: Adaptability-Cute Charm

Type: Water

Gender: Female

Attacks: Aqua Tail, Aqua Ring, Captivate, Recover, Ice Beam, Hydro Pump, Disarming Voice, Water Pulse, Coil and Dragon Pulse.

Ball: Dusk Ball

Capsule: Blue Bubbles

* * *

Name: Misdreavus-Mismagius

LV: ?

Ability: Levitate

Type: Ghost

Gender: Female

Attacks: Mystical Fire, Magical Leaf, Power Gem, Shadow Ball, Phantom Force, Thunderbolt, Dazzling Gleam, Dark Pulse, Energy Ball and Perish Song.

Ball: Dusk Ball

Capsule: Purple Fog

* * *

Name: Gible-Gabite-Garchomp-Mega Garchomp

LV: ?

Ability: Sand Veil-Sheer Force(Mega Garchomp)

Type: Dragon/Ground

Gender: Male

Attacks: Fire Fang, Dual Chop, Crunch, Sandstorm, Slash, Dig, Dragon Rush, Swords Dance, Poison Jab and Stone Edge.

Ball: Dusk Ball

Capsule: Red Flames

* * *

In Box: Other Pokémon captured since joining the KND.

Traded Away: None

Received: None

At home: None

Status Unknown: None

Released: Unknown

In training: None

Befriended: None

Temporary: Unknown


	12. Rachel(Numbuh 362)'s Pokémon

Name: Solosis-Duosion-Reuniclus(Shiny)

Nickname: Celly

LV: ?

Ability: Regenerator

Type: Psychic

Gender: Male

Attacks: Psychic, Pain Split, Recover, Charm, Shadow Ball, Light Screen, Flash Cannon, Protect, Focus Blast and Energy Ball.

Ball: Timer Ball

Compatible Z-Moves: Shattered Psyche, Never-Ending Nightmare, Corkscrew Crash, All-Out Pummeling and Bloom Doom.

* * *

Name: Egg-Budew

Nickname: Rosebud

LV: ?

Ability: Poison Point

Type: Grass/Poison

Gender: Female

Attacks: Energy Ball, Giga Drain, Protect, Dazzling Gleam, Sludge Bomb, Nature Power, Return, Venoshock Sunny Day and Solarbeam.

Ball: Timer Ball

Compatible Z-Moves: Bloom Doom, Twinkle Tackle, Acid Downpour and Breakneck Blitz.

* * *

Name: Fletchling-Fletchinder

Nickname: Fletchy

LV: ?

Ability: Big Pecks-Flame Body

Type: Normal/Flying-Fire/Flying

Gender: Female

Attacks: Fly, Flame Charge, Flamethrower, Steel Wing, Aerial Ace, Protect, Roost, Razor Wind, Round and Hidden Power.

Ball: Timer Ball

Compatible Z-Moves: Supersonic Skystrike, Inferno Overdrive, Corkscrew Crash and Breakneck Blitz.

* * *

Name: Clampearl-Gorebyss

Nickname: Pearl

LV: ?

Ability: Shell Armor-Swift Swim

Type: Water

Gender: Female

Attacks: Draining Kiss, Attract, Captivate, Whirlpool, Dive, Iron Defense, Psychic, Protect, Safeguard and Surf.

Ball: Timer Ball

Compatible Z-Moves: Twinkle Tackle, Hydro Vortex and Shattered Psyche.

* * *

Name: Blitzle

Nickname: Blitz

LV: ?

Ability: Motor Drive

Type: Electric

Gender: Male

Attacks: Flame Charge, Volt Switch, Spark, Thunderbolt, Charge, Discharge, Stomp, Protect, Shock Wave and Thunder Wave.

Ball: Timer Ball

Compatible Z-Moves: Inferno Overdrive, Gigavolt Havoc and Breakneck Blitz.

* * *

Name: Dratini-Dragonair

Nickname: Ryu

LV: ?

Ability: Shed Skin

Type: Dragon

Gender: Male

Attacks: Ice Beam, Flamethrower, Thunderbolt, Iron Tail, Aqua Tail, Dragon Tail, Protect, Dragon Rush, Agility and Safeguard.

Ball: Timer Ball

Compatible Z-Moves: Subzero Slammer, Inferno Overdrive, Gigavolt Havoc, Corkscrew Crash, Hydro Vortex and Devastating Drake.

* * *

In Box: Other Pokémon captured since joining the KND.

Traded Away: None

Received: None

At home/Moonbase: None

Status Unknown: None

Released: Unknown

In training: None

Befriended: None

Temporary: Unknown


	13. Patton(Numbuh 60)'s Pokémon

Name: Scyther-Scizor-Mega Scizor(Shiny)

LV: ?

Ability: Technician

Type: Bug/Flying-Bug/Steel

Gender: Male

Attacks: Air Slash, Slash, Bullet Punch, Steel Wing, Iron Head, Swords Dance, X-Scissor, Flash Cannon, Brick Break, Roost and Brutal Swing.

Ball: Great Ball

Compatible Z-Moves: Supersonic Skystrike, Breakneck Blitz, Corkscrew Crash, Savage Spin-Out, All-Out Pummeling and Black Hole Eclipse.

* * *

Name: Cubchoo-Beartic

LV: ?

Ability: Slush Rush

Type: Ice

Gender: Male

Attacks: Hail, Ice Beam, Blizzard, Icicle Crash, Sheer Cold, Rock Slide, Bulk Up, Toxic, Hidden Power and Surf.

Ball: Great Ball

Compatible Z-Moves: Subzero Slammer, Continental Crush, Breakneck Blitz and Hydro Vortex.

* * *

Name: Amaura-Aurorus

LV: ?

Ability: Snow Warning

Type: Ice/Rock

Gender: Male

Attacks: Aurora Veil, Blizzard, Nature Power, Thunderbolt, Dark Pulse, Freeze-Dry, Flash Cannon, Rock Slide, Discharge and Psychic.

Ball: Great Ball

Compatible Z-Moves: Subzero Slammer, Breakneck Blitz, Gigavolt Havoc, Black Hole Eclipse, Corkscrew Crash, Continental Crush and Shattered Psyche.

* * *

Name: Mienfoo-Mienshao

LV: ?

Ability: Inner Focus

Type: Fighting

Gender: Male

Attacks: Aura Sphere, High Jump Kick, Bounce, U-turn, Swift, Calm Mind, Fake Out, Rock Slide, Poison Jab and Aerial Ace.

Ball: Great Ball

Compatible Z-Moves: All-Out Pummeling, Supersonic Skystrike, Savage Spin-Out, Breakneck Blitz, Continental Crush and Acid Downpour.

* * *

Name: Mudbray-Mudsdale

LV: ?

Ability: Own Tempo

Type: Ground

Gender: Male

Attacks: Iron Defense, Iron Head, High Horsepower, Bulldoze, Mega Kick, Body Slam, Rock Slide, Rock Tomb, Facade and Return.

Ball: Great Ball

Compatible Z-Moves: Corkscrew Crash, Tectonic Rage, Breakneck Blitz and Continental Crush.

* * *

Name: Latios

LV: ?

Ability: Levitate

Type: Dragon/Psychic

Gender: Male

Attacks: Luster Purge, Dragon Pulse, Psychic, Protect, Heal Block, Recover, Ice Beam, Fly, Thunderbolt and Surf.

Ball: Great Ball

Compatible Z-Moves: Shattered Psyche, Devastating Drake, Subzero Slammer, Supersonic Skystrike, Gigavolt Havoc and Hydro Vortex.

* * *

In Box: Other Pokémon captured since joining the KND.

Traded Away: None

Received: None

At home/treehouse: Unknown

Status Unknown: None

Released: Unknown

In training: None

Befriended: None

Temporary: Unknown


	14. Fanny(Numbuh 86)'s Pokémon

Name: Kangaskhan-Mega Kangaskhan

LV: ?

Ability: Early Bird-Parental Bond

Type: Normal

Gender: Female

Attacks: Chip Away, Comet Punch, Mega Punch, Dizzy Punch, Ice Beam, Thunderbolt, Flamethrower, Work Up and Outrage.

Ball: Heal Ball

Compatible Z-Moves: Breakneck Blitz, Subzero Slammer, Gigavolt Havoc, Inferno Overdrive and Devastating Drake.

* * *

Name: Combee-Vespiquen(Shiny)

LV: ?

Ability: Honey Gather-Pressure

Type: Bug/Flying

Gender: Female

Attacks: Heal Order, Attack Order, Defend Order, Power Gem, Air Slash, Toxic, Captivate, Slash, Fell Stringer and Bug Buzz.

Ball: Heal Ball

Compatible Z-Moves: Savage Spin-Out, Continental Crush, Supersonic Skystrike and Breakneck Blitz.

* * *

Name: Smoochum-Jynx

LV: ?

Ability: Oblivious

Type: Ice/Psychic

Gender: Female

Attacks: Heart Stamp, Ice Punch, Psychic, Body Slam, Draining Kiss, Perish Song, Avalanche, Blizzard, Lovely Kiss and Brick Break.

Ball: Heal Ball

Compatible Z-Moves: Shattered Psyche, Subzero Slammer, Breakneck Blitz, Twinkle Tackle and All-Out Pummeling.

* * *

Name: Bounsweet-Steenee

LV: ?

Ability: Leaf Guard

Type: Grass

Gender: Female

Attacks: Energy Ball, Sunny Day, Solarbeam, Magical Leaf, Dazzling Gleam, Nature Power and Hidden Power.

Ball: Heal Ball

Compatible Z-Moves: Bloom Doom and Breakneck Blitz.

* * *

Name: Egg-Happiny

LV: ?

Ability: Friend Guard

Type: Normal

Gender: Female

Attacks: Charm, Sweet Kiss, Return, Reflect and Psychic.

Ball: Heal Ball

Compatible Z-Moves: Breakneck Blitz and Shattered Psyche.

* * *

Name: Latias

LV: ?

Ability: Levitate

Type: Dragon/Psychic

Gender: Female

Attacks: Mist Ball, Dragon Pulse, Psychic, Charm, Healing Wish, Recover, Ice Beam, Fly, Thunderbolt and Surf.

Ball: Heal Ball

Compatible Z-Moves: Shattered Psyche, Devastating Drake, Subzero Slammer, Supersonic Skystrike, Gigavolt Havoc and Hydro Vortex.

* * *

In Box: Other Pokémon captured since joining the KND.

Traded Away: None

Received: None

At home/Moonbase: Unknown

Status Unknown: None

Released: Unknown

In training: None

Befriended: None

Temporary: Unknown


	15. Tommy(Numbuh T's) Pokémon

Name: Pikipek-Trumbeak

LV: ?

Ability: Skill Link

Type: Normal/Flying

Gender: Male

Attacks: Echoed Voice, Rock Smash, Pluck, Steel Wing, Round, Supersonic and Fly.

Ball: Pokéball

Compatible Z-Moves: Breakneck Blitz, All-Out Pummeling, Supersonic Skystrike and Corkscrew Crash.

* * *

Name: Klefki

LV: ?

Ability: Prankster

Type: Fairy/Steel

Gender: Female

Attacks: Foul Play, Draining Kiss, Spikes, Dazzling Gleam, Flash Cannon, Play Rough, Psyshock, Psychic, Thunder Wave and Iron Defense.

Ball: Pokéball

Compatible Z-Moves: Black Hole Eclipse, Twinkle Tackle, Corkscrew Crash and Shattered Psyche.

* * *

Name: Foongus

LV: ?

Ability: Effect Spore

Type: Grass/Poison

Gender: Male

Attacks: Energy Ball, Giga Drain, Toxic, Sunny Day and Solarbeam.

Ball: Pokéball

Compatible Z-Moves: Bloom Doom.

* * *

Name: Slugma(Shiny)

LV: ?

Ability: Magma Armor

Type: Fire

Gender: Male

Attacks: Smog, Flamethrower, Rock Throw, Harden and Rock Tomb.

Ball: Pokéball

Compatible Z-Moves: Acid Downpour, Inferno Overdrive and Continental Crush.

* * *

Name: Joltik

LV: ?

Ability: Swarm

Type: Bug/Electric

Gender: Male

Attacks: Agility, Electro Ball Thunderbolt, Bug Bite and Leech Life.

Ball: Pokéball

Compatible Z-Moves: Gigavolt Havoc and Savage Spin-Out.

* * *

Name: Totodile

LV: ?

Ability: Torrent

Type: Water

Gender: Male

Attacks: Hydro Pump, Ice Fang, Surf, Water Pledge and Crunch.

Ball: Lure Ball

Compatible Z-Moves: Hydro Vortex, Subzero Slammer and Black Hole Eclipse.

* * *

In Box: Other Pokémon captured since joining the KND.

Traded Away: None

Received: None

At home/treehouse: Unknown

Status Unknown: None

Released: Unknown

In training: None

Befriended: None

Temporary: Unknown


	16. Lee(Numbuh 84's)Pokémon

Name: Archen

LV: ?

Ability: Defeatist

Type: Rock/Flying

Gender: Male

Attacks: Rock Slide, Acrobatics, Pluck, Dragon Breath and Quick Guard.

Ball: Pokéball

Compatible Z-Moves: Continental Crush, Supersonic Skystrike and Devastating Drake.

* * *

Name: Grubbin-Charjabug

LV: ?

Ability: Swarm-Battery

Type: Bug-Bug/Electric

Gender: Male

Attacks: Bug Bite, Leech Life, String Shot, Iron Defense, Dig, Crunch and Discharge.

Ball: Pokéball

Compatible Z-Moves: Savage Spin-Out, Tectonic Rage, Black Hole Eclipse and Gigavolt Havoc.

* * *

Name: Tympole

LV: ?

Ability: Swift Swim

Type: Water

Gender: Male

Attacks: Scald, Bubblebeam, Round, Mud Bomb and Mud Shot.

Ball: Pokéball

Compatible Z-Moves: Hydro Vortex and Tectonic Rage.

* * *

Name: Girafarig(Shiny)

LV: ?

Ability: Sap Sipper

Type: Normal/Psychic

Gender: Female

Attacks: Crunch, Psychic, Shadow Ball, Agility, Energy Ball, Dazzling Gleam, Thunder Wave, Toxic, Work Up and Secret Power

Ball: Pokéball

Compatible Z-Moves: Black Hole Eclipse, Never-Ending Nightmare, Bloom Doom, Twinkle Tackle and Breakneck Blitz.

* * *

Name: Snover

LV: ?

Ability: Snow Warning

Type: Ice/Grass

Gender: Male

Attacks: Ice Beam, Blizzard, Energy Ball, Avalanche and Grass Knot.

Ball: Pokéball

Compatible Z-Moves: Subzero Slammer and Bloom Doom.

* * *

Name: Cyndaquil

LV: ?

Ability: Blaze

Type: Fire

Gender: Male

Attacks: Flame Wheel, Swift, Dig, Fire Pledge and Flamethrower.

Ball: Level Ball

Compatible Z-Moves: Inferno Overdrive, Breakneck Blitz and Tectonic Rage.

* * *

In Box: Other Pokémon captured since joining the KND.

Traded Away: None

Received: None

At home/treehouse: Unknown

Status Unknown: None

Released: Unknown

In training: None

Befriended: None

Temporary: Unknown


	17. Sonia(Numbuh 83's)Pokémon

Name: Poliwag(Shiny)

Nickname: Poli

LV: ?

Ability: Swift Swim

Type: Water

Gender: Female

Attacks: Bubblebeam, Ice Beam, Psychic, Hydro Pump and Double Slap.

Ball: Pokéball

Compatible Z-Moves: Hydro Vortex, Shattered Psyche and Breakneck Blitz.

* * *

Name: Igglybuff-Jigglypuff

Nickname: Pinky

LV: ?

Ability: Cute Charm

Type: Normal/Fairy

Gender: Female

Attacks: Psychic, Disarming Voice, Echoed Voice, Round, Hyper Voice, Defense Curl and Perish Song.

Ball: Pokéball

Compatible Z-Moves: Shattered Psyche, Twinkle Tackle and Breakneck Blitz.

* * *

Name: Teddiursa

Nickname: Berry

LV: ?

Ability: Pickup

Type: Normal

Gender: Female

Attacks: Slash, Charm, Metal Claw, Play Rough and Return.

Ball: Pokéball

Compatible Z-Moves: Breakneck Blitz, Corkscrew Crash and Twinkle Tackle.

* * *

Name: Oricorio(Pom-Pom Style)

Nickname: Joy

LV: ?

Ability: Dance

Type: Electric/Flying

Gender: Female

Attacks: Revelation Dance, Air Slash, Feather Dance, Mirror Move, Agility, Helping Hand, Fly, Teeter Dance, Steel Wing and Safeguard.

Ball: Pokéball

Compatible Z-Moves: Breakneck Blitz, Supersonic Skystrike and Corkscrew Crash.

* * *

Name: Fennekin

Nickname: Daphne

LV: ?

Ability: Blaze

Type: Fire

Gender: Female

Attacks: Attract, Psychic, Flamethrower, Return and Fire Pledge.

Ball: Heal Ball

Compatible Z-Moves: Inferno Overdrive, Shattered Psyche and Breakneck Blitz.

* * *

Name: Chikorita

Nickname: Meadow

LV: ?

Ability: Overgrow

Type: Grass

Gender: Female

Attacks: Energy Ball, Grass Pledge, Nature Power, Sunny Day and Solarbeam.

Ball: Heal Ball

Compatible Z-Moves: Bloom Doom and Breakneck Blitz.

* * *

In Box: Other Pokémon captured since joining the KND.

Traded Away: None

Received: None

At home/Moonbase: None

Status Unknown: None

Released: Unknown

In training: None

Befriended: None

Temporary: Unknown


	18. Father's Pokémon

Name: Eevee-Umbreon

LV: ?

Ability: Anticipation-Inner Focus

Type: Normal-Dark

Gender: Male

Attacks: Dark Pulse, Iron Tail, Shadow Ball, Protect, Moonlight, Psychic, Bite, Trump Card, Snarl and Secret Power.

Ball: Dusk Ball

* * *

Name: Zorua-Zoroark

LV: ?

Ability: Illusion

Type: Dark

Gender: Male

Attacks: Night Daze, Dark Pulse, Protect, Shadow Claw, Shadow Ball, U-turn, Rock Smash, Flamethrower, Dig and Aerial Ace.

Ball: Dusk Ball

* * *

Name: Honedge-Doublade-Aegislash(Shiny)

LV: ?

Ability: Stance Change

Type: Ghost/Steel

Gender: Male

Attacks: Head Smash, Iron Head, Swords Dance, King's Shield, Sacred Sword, Protect, Flash Cannon, Iron Defense, Rock Slide and Shadow Claw.

Ball: Dusk Ball

* * *

Name: Litwick-Lampent-Chandelure(Shiny)

LV: ?

Ability: Flame Body

Type: Fire/Ghost

Gender: Male

Attacks: Will-O-Wisp, Hex, Energy Ball, Psychic, Protect, Flamethrower, Shadow Ball, Pain Split, Fire Blast and Dark Pulse.

Ball: Dusk Ball

* * *

Name: Litten-Torracat-Incineroar

LV: ?

Ability: Blaze

Type: Fire-Fire/Dark

Gender: Male

Attacks: Flamethrower, Protect, Fire Pledge, Darkest Lariat, Shadow Claw, Dark Pulse, Blast Burn, Fire Blast, Overheat and Cross Chop.

Ball: Dusk Ball

* * *

Name: Yveltal

LV: ?

Ability: Dark Aura

Type: Dark/Flying

Gender: Unknown

Attacks: Oblivion Wing, Fly, Dark Pulse, Shadow Claw, Protect, Snarl, Psychic, Air Slash, Dragon Rush and Sky Attack.

Ball: Master Ball

* * *

Other Pokémon: Ariados, Gengar, Houndoom, Banette, Krookodile, Salandit, Turtonator, Weavile, Poochyena, Murkrow, Purrloin, Inkay, Skuntank, Cacturne.


	19. Beatrice(Mother's)Pokémon

Name: Eevee-Sylveon

LV: ?

Ability: Run Away-Cute

Type: Normal-Fairy

Gender: Female

Attacks: Disarming Voice, Last Resort, Moonblast, Dazzling Gleam, Draining Kiss, Shadow Ball, Iron Tail, Return, Swift and Charm.

Ball: Heal Ball

* * *

Name: Flabébé-Floette-Florges(Blue Flower)

LV: ?

Ability: Flower Veil

Type: Fairy

Gender: Female

Attacks: Moonblast, Dazzling Gleam, Energy Ball, Petal Blizzard, Attract, Psychic, Protect, Nature Power, Grassy Terrain and Light Screen.

Ball: Heal Ball

* * *

Name: Ralts-Kirlia-Gardevoir-Mega Gardevoir

LV: ?

Ability: Trace-Pixilate(Mega Gardevoir)

Type: Psychic/Fairy

Gender: Female

Attacks: Psychic, Energy Ball, Thunderbolt, Shadow Ball, Hyper Voice, Calm Mind, Draining Kiss, Attract, Dazzling Gleam and Protect.

Ball: Heal Ball

* * *

Name: Cottonee-Whimsicott

LV: ?

Ability: Chlorophyll

Type: Grass/Fairy

Gender: Female

Attacks: Sunny Day, Solarbeam, Energy Ball, Dazzling Gleam, Moonblast, Hurricane, Nature Power, Charm, Giga Drain and Psychic.

Ball: Heal Ball

* * *

Name: Popplio-Brionne-Primarina

LV: ?

Ability: Torrent

Type: Water-Water/Fairy

Gender: Female

Attacks: Disarming Voice, Bubblebeam, Hydro Pump, Hydro Cannon, Moonblast, Hyper Voice, Sing, Attract, Sparkling Aria and Psychic.

Ball: Heal Ball

* * *

Name: Xerneas(Shiny)

LV: ?

Ability: Fairy Aura

Type: Fairy

Gender: Unknown

Attacks: Geomancy, Moonblast, Horn Leech, Megahorn, Nature Power, Protect, Aurora Beam, Flash Cannon, Dazzling Gleam and Reflect.

Ball: Master Ball

* * *

Other Pokémon: Audino, Altaria, Mawile, Mime Jr., Ribombee, Togekiss, Azumarill, Carbink, Klefki, Morelull, Slurpuff, Amoratisse, Igglybuff, Cleffa, Snubull, Magearna.


End file.
